When I Look at You
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: Kim has family troubles and of course Jack is there for her, like always. The talent show comes along and how does she repay him? With a song of course. in a way this is a songfic so ya


Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, When I Look at You, or Miley Cyrus

Kim's POV

It was the school talent show and I was using this opportunity to tell Jack how I really feel. I was wearing jeans and a white, flowy blouse along with some tan, lace-up, high heel, ankle booties. I was going in about fifteen minutes and I thought of why I chose the song I was going to sing.

My dad had just left my mom a few months ago and I couldn't face the fact the fact that he was gone. My mother couldn't care less however, she just acted like he was never there and wasn't there for me when I needed her most. She ignored me more than ever now, and even burned all of our pictures of us, except for a way which I keep locked away in my room. She truly was the worst mother in history. One exceptionally rainy day I was reading a book when a picture of my dad and me fell out of it and drifted down to my lap. I was on his back hugging him and we were laughing. That pushed me over the edge, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the park and sat on a bench sobbing as the rain drenched my already soaking body. After about two hours I heard sloshing behind me and I heard someone calling my name. I didn't turn around but the person stopped calling for me and I figured they had given up, but I was wrong, I heard steps getting closer and closer to me until the person was right in front of me. It was Jack. He got down on his knees and grabbed my hands. Jack was the only other one besides my mom who knew about my father leaving. He told me that when I needed him he would be there for me, and at the time, I thought he was just being nice but now I see that he really meant it. Jack sat next to me on the bench and put his arm around me pulling me in closer to him. I cried into his shoulder while he kissed the top of my head and told me everything was going to be ok. It was still pouring and he convinced me to come back to his house. He gave me a piggy-back ride there, for I was far too fragile and weak at the moment. He was home alone since his mom was away traveling for a business trip. He carried me up to his room and set me down on the bed. He walked over to his closet and got out some dry clothes for him to wear and a pair for me to change into. I took them and walked into the bathroom not even bothering to look in the mirror because, frankly, right now, I didn't care how I looked, and pulled off my wet clothes and put on his dry ones. I walked back into his room to see him in a pair of dry jeans but shirtless and drying his hair with a towel. His perfectly toned body and six-pack made me forget my worries entirely for about a minute before he noticed I had come back and slipped on a shirt. I walked back over to his bed and sat down shivering. He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms as we laid back and he wrapped the covers around me. We just layer there for hours as he let me cry into his chest and rubbed circles on my back in a comforting way. I cried myself to sleep and he carried me home after it had stopped raining and set me down in bed before returning to his house.

I will never forget that day. That is why I dedicated this song to him. I was called up on stage and sat down on a stool guitar in hand and began to play.

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<p>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me<p>

I played an acoustic version of When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus. The whole time I sang I was focused on Jack and he starred at me. When I finished a single tear rolled down my face, the song brought back all of those painful memories, but was replacing them with good ones of Jack and me. Everyone cheered and applauded as I got up and walked off stage. The rest of it went by quickly but I just sat backstage thinking, would he get it? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Before I knew it, it was time to announce the winner so I tuned back in.

I heard our principal's voice through the microphone, "Could I please have Jerry Martinez and Kim Crawford back out here please?" I walked back out with Jerry. He had danced for the show and he was really good so I wasn't surprised he might win.

While we were on stage and our principal was congratulating everybody and tanking everybody for participation Jerry whispered something to me. "You did really good I think you might win."

"I don't care if I win; I just hope someone got the message." I whispered back.

"It's Jack isn't it?" Jerry asked. For being so confused he sure picks up quick.

"Ya but I don't see him." I told Jerry while referring to the crowd. Jack had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry Kimmy I'm sure he got. He told me himself." Jerry said and I punched him while still smiling for the audience. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Do not call me Kimmy!" I hissed back at him.

"And the winner is," our principal interrupted, "Kim Crawford!" he said quickly and everyone cheered. I gave Jerry a hug and got my trophy. I left quickly and went to the dojo to get out some weird feelings I had. I felt angry and sad because Jack had left, but confused when Jerry told me that Jack got it. If he got it then why did he leave?

These questions were annoying me so I put my stuff in my locker and walked into the locker room to change. When I came back out I heard someone yell "SHUT UP!" and a smash. I looked around and saw Jerry and a furious Jack who had just punched a hole in the wall. When Jerry saw me he ran away quickly and left us alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jack. He turned around to face me and his expression softened.

"At the talent show, was that song for me?" He asked me.

"Ya…" I replied quietly dragging out the word.

"Good. Then what I told Jerry is true." He replied which confused me.

"What is good? And what did you tell Jerry?" I asked genuinely confused at the time. Good? Is that all he could say?

"I told Jerry that I am in love with you Kim." Jack began and walked over to me taking me hands, "I hated seeing you so vulnerable after your dad left and I hated seeing you cry. As I told you then, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I know that you are my best friend but I love you Kim. I really do love you." He told me.

"I love you too Jack. And thank you. I never got to tell you that." I replied hugging him. He pulled his head back and kissed me. I finally felt the void that was left in my heart being filled.


End file.
